Harry Potter And the Order Of Phoenix
by weirdoman
Summary: Fifth school year of Harry Potter at Hogwarts with his friends. Animagus, Action, revelation, course....
1. The Birthday

Hello every body, It is my first Fanfiction about Harry Potter. First, I have published my FF in fench cause I am a french canadian. I hope that I have not do a lot of mistake when I traduct my FF. Enjoy your reading and let me know what did you think about in by reviewing me  
Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 1: The Birthday  
It was dark. The face indicated 12: 05AM. In the small room of the 4 Privet Drives, A boy of the name of Harry Potter did not arrive to put back to sleep itself. It had just done a strange dream. It had dreamed more about the biggest black mage of all the times, Lord Voldemort. Harry dreamed of him all the nights since this fine day or Cedric Diggory, a fellow student of Hogwarts, school of sorcellery, was killed by this same sorcerer. Harry touch his scar, she was burning. She was the result of his first clash with the black mage when was hew was one year old and when Voldemort came killed its parents. As unbelievable as that can appear, it had survived the mortal sort launched by his enemy and had as damage only a scar in forms of lightning on the forehead. On the other hand, Voldemort had been reduce to almost nothing and got flees. Close to 14 years now passed and Harry has now 15 years since 5 minutes. Voldemort is back, he saw it to reemerge in front of him for the purpose of last year. One of the friends of his father that all believed dead was some does the traitor that had allowed Voldemort to kill its parents and had helped this one to reemerge. A new fight has just begun. Harry turn his look towards the cage empties of his great Hedwig that not returned since several days. he hope to see her return soon cause he desireed to write to his godfather Sirius. It had done him the promise to be anxious it the current of the pains of his scar. His scar had an effect to announce the period of madnesses of Voldemort and did for him poorly when this one was taken of an accesses violate hate towards Harry or when he killed someone. He turn his head towards the window and see 5 owls that arrived. He open the window to leave them entered. To his big astonishment, it lives to arrive behind the owls a magnificent phoenix.  
  
Fawkes said Harry  
  
The phoenix of Dumbledore, the director of Hogwarts give his paw and Harry take a parchemin. Harry take it and read it.  
  
Harry, I want first to wish you a very good anniversary. I know that with the return of Voldemort and with the death of Cedric you do not must feel you very well. I authorize therefore you to be going to finish the vacation with the Weasley. I also inform you by the same occasion as this year, I join several professors and friends to me to give you more defense against the black arts courses. You will suit that with the return of Voldemort, you more better will be prepared while knowing again sorts. As I know that you will tell all this to your friends, I also authorize Miss Granger and MR. Weasley to follow these classes with you. I leave you their announcements. By the same occasion, I announce you that you are in fifth year, you are now a sorcerer of second cycle. You are therefore authorized to do usage of magic outside of the high school.  
Cordially Your, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry smiles at idea to be able to use magic in the house. Henceforth, it would not leave himself more to diminish by the Dursley. The Dursley was the only family of Harry. Family is a big word. In fact Petunia Dursley, the sister of his mother, as well as his husband hated all forms of quirks and all specially the one originating Harry. Well that this one tries kind to be, her aunt and his uncle privileges their unique son Dudley. Harry says itself that soon was going to be to rid because he was going to pass the remainder of the vacation with his friend Ron Weasley. It take a look to Fawkes to set off again towards his master and itself turn towards the 5 owls. Well heard, there was Hedwig, his great one, among these owls. Hedwig howle gently and come to put itself on his shoulder. Harry take the letter, she came from his friend Hermione Granger.  
  
My Dear Harry, I wanted to say you that I am currently with Victor in Bulgaria. Ron did not assess this new one! Victor my fact to visit his country and its really very beautiful. I will not be able to come with Ron this summer then maybe will we be able to rejoin on the Diagon Alley way in front of Gringotts the Saturday before the return? Send me your response by return owls. While awaiting, I wish you good party and I hope that your gift will please you, I chosen lay with Victor. P.S. Ah yes, I have been named prefect of Gryffindor (a new other thing that Ron did not assess!)  
  
Affectionate, Hermione  
  
Harry opens the package that the owl transported. There was a book on the sortilèges of defenses thus small qu'une notes. I thought that you could learn from new sorts to protect you of You-Knows That. Harry smiles, same Hermione that came dune family of moldu (person n'ayant not of magic strength) did not arrive to pronounced the name of Voldemort. This name inspired the fear in everyone of the magic world and only of rare sorcerer dared pronounced this name. Harry turn itself towards a tiny owl that did not stop budging and that began to stun him. Pigwidgeon, Pig for the intimate ones, the owl of Ron was so excited to book his letter that it was almost impossible to catch him. Finished Harry when even by cath him and read the letter.  
  
Harry, its fantastic, I received a letter from Dumbledore giving me the right to use the magic. You have also received I think. I wants to say that your muggle will have well to hold itself. Dumbledore also said as you could come at our place for the remainder of summer then if its ok, one comes to look for you tomorrow to 11: 30. Send back me the response with Pig. You know that Hermione passes its vacation with Vicky? She also was named Prefect, that wants to say that we will no more be able to go out the night. Send back me fast your response and then I hope that my gift will please you.  
  
Good party, Ron  
  
Harry opens the package and discovers a book. Its look like his friends wanted to do it to read. How create your own sorts by Godric Gryffondor read Harry . Wahoo, a book originating from creator of his house at school. The high school being divided in four distinct houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin where had gone out most of the followers of black magic and the allies of Voldemort. Harry was part of Gryffindor as well as its friends Ron and Hermione. He find a small pinned word on the cover of the book. Harry, you not some will return, I have found this book in an antiquity dealer and while leafing through it, I have discover that there had formulas invented by Prongs, that why I send it to you. Harry had to reread the word two times for assimilated this new one. Prongs was the nickname of his father. It carried the nickname of Prongs cause he was a non-declared animagus Deer. An animagus, its a sorcerer having the faculty of transformed itself in animal. Harry take a look to the last written page of the book and it was registered - For my son where he will be capable of understand and invented sorts. Prongs with the help of Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Tears appear to the eyes of Harry. This his father had bequeathed him something else that the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. He opens the book, but stop itself, for there was again d'aother owls. He put delivers it quotation and itself turn towards another owls. The owl originated of his godfather.  
  
Dear Harry, as you know it, I again must hide me by the times above. Nevertheless, Dumbledore said me that some sorcerers had seen Peter, I have then some small lucks to be cleared soon. I hide myself presently with Moony He also send you his greetings wishes. The gift that I do you today must be held secret between me, you, Ron and Hermione because the gift is for them also. Harry I want you to promise me by return owl that not same Dumbledore will not know. I also have a secret to say to you concerning Padfoot, Moony and Prongs. I will say you this secret when we will see ourselves, this that should arrive soon. Does well attention to you and don`t worry about me.  
  
Your Godfather Sirius  
  
Harry itself required what could be this so secret gift that Sirius can`t reveal. It opens therefore with attentiveness the gift of his godfather. A book said Harry. He read the cover: How to become Animagus by LuCiano Garzetti. Harry was stuned. Him an animagus? It really was going to become an animagus and what's more its two friends was going to become it also. Harry had now very hastens to review its friends and to begin the transformation. It opens the book and begin to read. He heard then a sound and itself see that it still remained two owls with a letter. It take the letter of the owl the most near. It recognized the Hogwarts sign on the envelop. He open it and read:  
  
Dear Mister Potter, I inform you that school year will begin the 1st September and that the train will leave way 9¾ train station of King Cross at 11: 00. Want to note that the list of your school effects is located in the attached pamphlet. You know that this year, MR. Dubois having finished its studies, the captain post a chaser post and a keeper post must be filled. Seen your very big capacity into Quidditch and by consultation of Gryffindor team, it pleases me to announce you that you are the new captain of the team. Consequently, it is necessary for you to find a new chaser and a new keeper.  
  
Professor McGonnagall  
  
Captain, it was going to be captain. New which! Harry had untill now a perfect birthday. It had even forgotten the pain to his scar that held to awaken a part of harms it. He turn himself towards the last owl. He recognized the writing of Hagrid, the keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts on the envelop.  
  
Harry, I am presently in the mountains with Olympe at the research of the giants. Dumbledore tell me that you know for the giants then I says it to you. We some rallied several, but I have not again rediscover my mother. I hope that I will rediscover her. Watches out for you, You-Know-Who always prowls. Good party. Your gift will serve you I am sure.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opens the bag that held the owl. Inside there was four red gold rocks. There was also a small grade. Harry, Dumbledore have required to preserve these rocks untill that you be rather powerful to be able to used. Your father have already reached. Dumbledore said me one that this moment had come. Untill returned to Hogwarts, tries of found something on these rocks and Dumbledore will reply to your questions to Hogwarts. Houlala, Harry would have at worked strong this summer. Defense new sort to learn, sorts to create, become animagi with his friends, the researches on the rocks what's more of the vacation duties.  
  
-A luck that I lay almost finished those.  
  
Harry send back Pig to Ron for him to say that it is correct for the next day then tell to all the other owl except Hedwig to go. She was to tire of his long trip since Bulgaria and Harry wanted to write a letter to Hermione the next day. Harry go sleeping while thinking of all the beautiful things that can happened during the next school year. 


	2. Mss Figgs

The next day morning, Harry awaken very early. It was 7: 00 when he finishes his letter for Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, I am to grieve to have to request you that, but I launch myself. It would be necessary that you cut your vacation in Bulgaria to come to rejoin me and Ron to the Burrow. This year, it will happen a lot of things for us three that must remained secret. Same Dumbledore is not to the current of all. I return to the terrier today. I hope that you will be able to liberate yourself the earlier possible one, for I will have difficulty to keep me of spoken with Ron. So never you really cannot come, says to me for that I say it at least to Ron. In waiting, we will learn from defense new sort. Impatiently, Harry  
  
Harry put his Hogwarts suit and go in the kitchen to see his uncle and his aunt. It was decided to confronted them. In the view, Uncle Vernon itself scream:  
  
-That does you there you, dressed as that, goes right away changed you and that I does not see you back before tomorrow morning.  
  
Harry goes out his wand of his cape. Uncle Vernon says:  
  
-You has not the right to use the magic, you will be sent back of your school if you use it. -Accio Newspaper said Harry.  
  
The newspaper that held uncle Vernon fly of the hands Vernon and Harry catch it. Uncle Vernon stammered:  
  
-You.you.you used the magic!  
  
Harry answer:  
  
-Yes, in fact, as I am now in fifth year, I am to the second cycle of my teaching and I can used the magic. Today, I want a form breakfast and not only a slice of grapefruit. I will do myself pancake.  
  
Harry move towards cupboard under the eyes stupefy of Dudley, Vernon and Pétunia. Then he ate, Harry look towards his uncle and said:  
  
-Ah yes, the Weasley comes to look for me a little later, I will pass the remainder of the vacation at their place, then you will not have to see me this summer.  
  
-How will it come to look for you this time? ask Vernon.  
  
-I do not know, really not. In any case this is not well engrave, I go in my room to finish my luggage.  
  
While arriving to his room, Harry decide to do its luggage with the help of magic. Which means that some minutes later, he already was ready to leave. He decide to write a letter to his godfather.  
  
Dear Snuffles, I am happy with knowledge that you goes well. You will greet Moony for me. I hope that the ministry goes jammed Wormtail soon and that you will be at last free. For your suggestion, I accept with joy and I hope that the others will accept also. I have hastens to know this secret that you speak in your letter, but especially I have hastens to review you. Ah yes, the last night, I have again dreamin about Voldemort, but I do not remind me more of what. Only, the pain to my scar my held one to awaken a part of harms it. Don`t worry for me. I will finish the vacation with Ron and it can be tthat Hermione will rejoin us. Your godchild Harry  
  
-Good now, it still remains me 3 hour to await for that the Weasley comes to look for me. How will I spend the time?  
  
Harry go looking for his book on the new spell of defenses and begin to the leafed through one. He heard then of the small banged blows to his window. There was an owl that he did not know with a letter. Harry catch him and take the letter.  
  
Hello Harry, I know that you knows myself, but not under my better day. I am your neighbors Mss Figgs, the one that kept you when the Dursley left. I do not know if you did the link with the words of Dumbledore last year, but I am well the Arabella Figgs that he spoke. And yes, the lady to the cat is a witch! I invite you to come to take tea since the Weasley will borrow me to advance to come to look for you. I wait for your response Arabella Figgs  
  
Harry returned not, he had lived all his life with a witch that protected him to quoted of at his place without only to have a small doubt. How Dumbledore had been able to keep me in ignorance of my passed?  
  
-Good, a question of more to him to put  
  
Dear Arabella, I accept with joy your invitation, I will be at your place in around fifteen minutes. Harry  
  
Harry hook the letter on the paw of the owl and the owl fly immediately towards the house of his mistress. He use the reducto spell to reduce its effects to be able to transported more easily, then he get down to the lobby. His uncle and his aunt looked at him while having the face to say where tells you go as that you? Harry not their let the time to speak  
  
-I goes with Mrs Figgs, the Weasley will come to look for me there low. It is a witch also. See you next year maybe!  
  
Uncle Vernon and the aunt Petunia look his self wits a scarry air. They had lived all these years with a witch to quoted of at their place and not become aware of nothing. Harry pass in front of two houses then knock to the door of the following one. Mrs Figgs opens the door and the let Harry enter quickly. Nothing of less surprising considering the fact that he was dressed in sorcerer in a full street of muggle child. Mrs Figgs also was dressed in witch.  
  
-Hello Mrs Figgs said Harry  
  
-Call me Arabella she answer, one knows oneself since a long time well that I never really been able to speak you openly.  
  
That did humorously strange of not to see Mrs Figgs surrounded by all her cats.  
  
-Ok Arabella. Then you are a witch. Why that you never tell me?  
  
-Harry, I could not say it for you, Dumbledore thought that you would be more in security if you did not know your origins. In any case, I was there to watch to this that the Dursley does not mistreat you too.  
  
-Yes but why not taken me at your place to educate and to protect me at the same time?  
  
-Because to be able to come to protect you, I have pass me for death with the ministry. There was not a lot of person knoeing I am of which Mr Weasley and Dumbledore. And now you.  
  
-Ok I understands better, I will not divulge to person than I saw you living.  
  
-Harry soon I will return in the world of the magic. I have no more reason to hide me. You know the existence of our world, Voldemort returned, and then well Dumbledore reminds me with him as well as all the old ones.  
  
-Yes I know about. He spoke with Sirius and Snape last year. Oupsss.  
  
-Don`t worry Harry I know for Sirius. This is not a thing that Dumbledore would hide me.  
  
-I have another question to ask you Harry while taking a stuffed one of tea.  
  
-How this does that you don`t have any fear to evoke the name of Voldemort?  
  
-Harry, a name had never killed person, one do not must fear a name. Its this that Dumbledore said to the order 14 years ago again.  
  
-Which order?  
  
-You will know it maybe later Harry, I already said too many, I left to take myself. All that I can say you is that we are several to have learned to not to fear this name. Even that certain persons pretends to fear this name to give the changes to the others. Here does not put me more question on that, I will not say more.  
  
Harry sais no more of question to Arabella and they talk about all and nothing untill 11: 30 when they heard a detonation originating fireplace. Then Ron, Fred and George take out the fireplace.  
  
-That does you here Harry, one had gone looked for you with the Dursley said Ron.  
  
-Well, Ron I present you Mrs Figgs, she kept me when the Dursley ridded of me. I have discover that she was a witch. its also of her as Dumbledore spoke last year. She sent me an owl to say me that it will be by at her place that you were going to come to look for me. But I do not see your father?  
  
-No dad was called by the ministry answer Fred.  
  
-Yes it appears that he had an attack of you-knows-who on the Diagon Alley said George.  
  
-My children not you in fact, Voldemort will be overcome soon answer Mrs Figgs.  
  
The three Weasley shuddered when they herad Mrs Figgs say the name of the lord of the darkness.  
  
-Good well I believe that I will take your luggage Harry, said Ron, mom must be in a hurry if we not return.  
  
-Go there I rejoins you right away said Harry. 


End file.
